


Peanut M&Ms

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Really. For once I wrote pure fluff, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Based onthispost on tumblr that appeared on my dash again and I couldn't hold myself in.Lena lies about being allergic to peanuts because she doesn't like the smell of peanut butter. One small issue: she loves peanut M&Ms and is confronted with their presence at game night. Luckily, she has the best girlfriend ever.





	Peanut M&Ms

Ever since Lena realised she could lie about certain things and get away with it, she’s been doing so. Not about important matters. Not when she knows she can’t keep up the lie, or be consistent. Not about something she only wants to lie to certain people about; usually evading answers suffice in that case. But, one thing she has been lying about for over twenty years now.

Lena is _not_ allergic to peanuts.

She just hates the smell of peanut butter and by the time she’s turned five, she’d learned other people didn’t agree with her. Some would even get defensive about it and somehow tried to blame her for not liking the smell. Or they’d try and coax her into trying a bite. She doesn’t even like the taste that much either and soon is sick of people not accepting her dislike at face value.

No, five-year-old Lena quickly realised lying about being allergic to peanuts solves all her problems. Now, she no longer is the weird girl who doesn’t like peanut butter. She’s the poor twenty-six-year-old woman who’s never got to taste peanut butter because she’s allergic.

One small issue...

She loves peanut M&Ms.

Her new lie makes it so she can only them in private. This wasn’t much of a problem when she buried herself in work and basically lived in her office. No one entered without her permission and she’d never attend any event where her self-restrain was tested. Peanut M&Ms aren’t exactly hors d’oeuvres and are thus not served at galas and fundraisers for National City’s elite.

 

Starting to date Kara Danvers, though, changed her life in more ways than one. She works a little less, since she now has someone to go home to. She has friends; Kara’s friends and family accepted her as their own. She attends movie nights and game nights. And she eats a lot more snacks than she used to, especially in presence of other people.

It’s easy on nights at their place. Kara is the only one who knows about her (white) lie, so she understands and helps Lena in any way possible. They make sure there’s no peanut M&Ms so Lena can’t be tempted. If Lena can’t have peanut M&Ms, she’s not going to serve them to others.

When they have a game or movie night elsewhere, it’s where it suddenly has gotten tricky. There’s never been peanut M&Ms before. Winn was afraid Lena would somehow accidentally ingest one and die. Alex isn’t the biggest fan of them and would rather get other snacks. Nia is probably one of the few women Lena knows who isn’t a big chocolate fan, so she always gets them popcorn and chips and sugary sweets. Brainy doesn’t know about their existence.

Or, rather, _didn’t_ know about their existence. Because right there, within arm’s reach of Lena, is a plastic technicolour bowl filled with peanut M&Ms.

The brightly coated sweets seem to scream at her. Begging her to please eat them.

She finds her gaze drifting to the cursed bowl every several minutes. One moment she’s talking to Nia about the influence of fashion in corporate businesses, the next she’s eyeing those evil candies again.

Winn manages to snatch her as his charades partner — she hasn’t even noticed, too distracted by the M&Ms she’d by now managed to be seated as far away from as possible. Charades is a decent distraction for a while.

Alex talks to her about alien biology and Brainy joins the conversation when they shift to talking about ways do L-Corp to contribute to improved alien healthcare with new technology. All the while, Lena’s eyes keep drifting back to the slowly dwindling pile of colourful balls.

There are about two handfuls left.

One and a half.

One handful.

Twenty pieces.

Fifteen. Three green, two blue, one brown, four orange, two red and three yellow ones.

Alex eats all the green ones. For someone who doesn’t like M&Ms all that much, she sure seems to enjoy them.

Twelve left.

Lena gets distracted by a discussion about what game to play next. Alex argues for something short — it is a weekday and it’s getting pretty late. Winn thinks they should end with something fun and challenging. Lena has to agree with Alex on this. Her alarm will go off in less than six hours. A long game sounds like a very bad idea. Especially because she’ll be forcibly reminded of not getting to eat her favourite snack for the rest of the night by the flashy bowl on the table across from her.

The next time she looks, there’s suddenly only five pieces left. Two orange, one yellow and one brown.

Winn’s hand moves in the direction of the bowl, disappears behind the outer rim and, in the shape of a closed fist, re-emerges and moves to his mouth.

Zero M&Ms left. At least she can no longer be tempted.

Lena drags her eyes away from the bowl, sends Kara a sad smile over the table and focusses on the last game of the night.

 

Tired but sated, Kara and Lena finally arrive home about an hour later. Lena tugs off her heels and sighs as she placed her bare feet back on the cold wood. Kara kicks off her own shoes and dumps them near the coat rack, close enough for them to not be a tripping hazard but still disorganised in a Kara-like fashion. Lena bends down to neatly place her own shoes, side by side, beneath the coats and puts Kara’s next to them.

They hang their coats on the rack but instead of immediately moving to the bedroom, like Lena expected, Kara stops at the dining table. Her hands disappear inside her pockets.

Lena tries to move passed her. She’s tired. She wants to sleep.

“Wait, I got you something,” Kara says before she can leave the room.

Lena turns around again, facing Kara, and raises an eyebrow. “Love, you know I like surprises but not at midnight when I have an early meeting the next day.”

Instead of answering, Kara simply removes her hands from her pockets and places her closed fists on the table, knuckles up. Her fingers unwrap from whatever she is holding and slowly straighten until her hands are flat and floating above the table.

She quickly removes them and reveals at least two dozen peanut M&Ms.

“I saw you looking at them the whole night so I figured I’d sneak some home for you so you can eat them without blowing your secret.”

Lena doesn’t know if it’s her tiredness, her gratitude, her love for Kara or just no longer having to restrain herself, but she flies across the room and nearly jumps up in Kara’s arms. She’s lucky to have a girlfriend of steel with lightning reflexes because they surely would have tumbled over otherwise. With ease, Kara catches her and holds her up just a few inches from the ground. Exactly enough for their faces to be at the same height and giving Lena easy access to her mouth.

Lena tries to initiate a fierce kiss but Kara keeps her from deepening it after their initial touch. She does hold on close but removes her head back a little so their lips are no longer connected.

“How about you properly thank me like that tomorrow when we have time to finish what you start and we’re both less tired wrecks?” Kara suggests. Lena pouts for a moment but another small coax from Kara in the form of, “Just eat your snacks, babe. Thank me later,” sets her off towards the table.

Nimble fingers take hold of a blue M&M and Lena takes a second to enjoy the feel of it on her skin. It isn’t much and she is soon done relishing the idea of getting to eat them. Finally, she brings that first M&M to her mouth.

She bites into it.

Lena could swear she’s never had a peanut M&M this good. It’s probably because she has been wanting to taste them for hours now. Because of the intense craving she’s had to withstand.

Twenty-seven peanut M&Ms disappear in quick succession. Kara watches on, very amused at her girlfriend eating M&Ms like she hasn’t been fed in a week. Lena can’t think of anything other than how glad she is for Kara. She’ll surely thank her tomorrow. For tonight though, they’ll just change into their PJs, brush their teeth and wash their faces and then cuddle up in bed. Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena and Lena’s around Kara. Their legs intertwined and the blankets wrapping the together in a single burrito.


End file.
